I. Field
The subject matter herein relates generally to image processing.
II. Background
Development of communication technologies has led to an increase in video communication in addition to text and voice communication. Video data is usually voluminous and utilizes a large amount of bandwidth during transmission. To reduce bandwidth consumption, compression coding schemes may be used to communicate video sequences to wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop computers, video game consoles, digital cameras, digital recording devices, cellular or satellite radio telephones, and the like.
Different video encoding standards have been established for encoding digital video sequences. The Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), for example, has developed a number of standards including MPEG-1, MPEG-2 and MPEG-4. Other examples include the International Telecommunication Union (ITU)-T H.263 standard, and the ITU-T H.264 standard and its counterpart, ISO/IEC MPEG-4, Part 10, i.e., Advanced Video Coding (AVC) and Scalable Video Coding (SVC). These video encoding standards support improved transmission efficiency of video sequences by encoding data in a compressed manner.
Context-adaptive variable length coding (CAVLC) may be a method used to encode zigzag scanned 4×4 and 2×2 residual blocks for H.264/AVC and SVC. In SVC coarse granular scalability (CGS), all the layers use the CAVLC for H.264/AVC and the same CAVLC methodology is applied for both base and enhancement layer coding. However, due to different prediction structures, different statistics of CGS enhancement layer residual result as compared to that of base layer, which results in inefficiency in CGS enhancement layer CAVLC residual coding.